Manning .22
The Manning .22 is an semi-automatic rimfire long rifle featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description The Manning .22 is a Manning-produced copy of the Ruger 10/22, the originator of a long line of recreational rifles, this well-made and easy to use gun is the highlight of many happy childhoods, with thousands of adults having looked back on it with fondness. It features a 5-round internal box magazine housing the .22 Long Rifle cartridge. Further it has a 18.5 inch barrel, a Steel Bolt, steel receiver. And a wooden Laminated Stock. Available in any North American gun store. Information 'Tactics' Very likely to be one of the first long rifles obtained by the player, this gun is longer ranged and more accurate than most of the firearms available early on. However, it has very little stopping power and has a small magazine. It is advised to be replaced with more powerful long rifles when they become available.You can use ammunition and ammunition pouches/bandoliers to counter the low stopping power and slow reload time. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions ranging from level 1 up to level 5. *A Scoped variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-01-02 Supply Box. *An Quiet Recoilless variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-01-01 Supply Box. *An Extended Scoped variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-01-03 Supply Box. 'Variants' *'Civilian' *'Clean' *'Clean' Civilian *'Clean Rusty Action' *'Crude' *'Damaged' *'Dampened Old' *'Dampened Rusty Action' *'Extended Civilian' *'Extended Old' *'Extended Rusty Action' *'Generic' *'Generic Polished' *'Generic Rusty Action' *'High Capacity Old' *'Maintained Old' *'Maintained Rusty Action' *'Old' *'Polished' *'Quiet Old' *'Rusty Action' *'Sighted Old' *'Stabilized Old' *'Stock' *'Unwieldy' *'Unwieldy Custom Stock' *'Unwieldy Old' *'Unwieldy Polished' *'Unwieldy Rusty Action' *'Generic' *'Damaged Custom Action' *'Damaged Scoped' *'Dampened' *'High Capacity Rusty Action' *'Maintained' *'Maintained Stock' *'Quiet' *'Quiet Civilian' *'Quiet Polished' *'Sighted Rusty Action' *'Stabilized' *'Stabilized Civilian' *'Stabilized Polished' *'Unwieldy Custom Stock' *'Unwieldy Quick Action' *'Unwieldy Recoilless' *'Unwieldy Scoped' *'Crude Scoped' *'Custom Action' *'Custom Stock' *'Extended' *'Extended Polished' *'High Capacity' *'Long Barrel' *'Quick Action' *'Recoilless' *'Scoped' *'Sighted' *'Sighted Stock' *'Dampened Custom Stock' *'Dampened Quick Action' *'Dampened Recoilless' *'Extended Custom Action' *'Extended Long Barrel' *'Extended Quick Action' *'High Capacity Quick Action' *'Maintained Long Barrel' *'Maintained Scoped' *'Quiet Custom Stock' *'Quiet Recoilless' *'Quiet Scoped' *'Sighted Custom Action' *'Sighted Long Barrel' *'Sighted Quick Action' *'Stabilized Quick Action' *'Stabilized Long Barrel' *'Extended Scoped' *'High Capacity Recoilless' *'High Capacity Scoped' *'Sighted Recoilless' *'Sighted Scoped' Performance 'Pros' *Fast firing rate. *Accurate. *Common find throughout the Dead Zone. 'Cons' *Small Magazine. *Lowest stopping power of all the long rifles. *Long reload time. *Short range. *Small magazine. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Long Barrel Manning .22 (Unlocked with a level 1 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Long Barrel Manning .22 Recycling 'Trash' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Improved' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1-3 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1-5 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 2-4 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 4-6 Trivia *The Lawson .22, together with the Manning .22 and the IGNIS-MP 22 are the first Rimfire-cartridge firearms in The Last Stand Installment. Gallery MANNINGDOT22INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A MANNING .22. SCOPEDMANNINGDOT22INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A SCOPED MANNING .22. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Long Rifles